Sincere, Courageous love
by Dragonmaster TC
Summary: I'm not that great at summeries so I'll will just give the pairings, it is mainly a DavisMimi and begins a Takari, but doesn't stay that way TkOc KariOc CodyOc
1. Heart Break

(It has been four years since Davis and the other digidestined defeated the evil MaloMyotsismon, and purged the Digital World of his evil. The digidestined have moved on with their lives. Tai, Matt, Izzy, Sora, and Joe are all attending a college near their home town. Mimi still lives in America, but with the help of Izzy, has found a way for her to travel to visit via the digital world. Kari, TK, Yolie, Ken, and Davis are in their second year of highschool, while Cody has begun Jr. High. You would think that after all of the stuff that they went through, that the two worlds would be safe, but that is far from the truth, and could their very hearts be the cause of the trouble?)  
  
***  
  
(The real world)  
  
As Jun Motomiya was reading her favorite teen magazine, she heard a sudden crash from her brother's room. Hmm... he must be back from their gathering... that's odd... he only left an hour ago, why is he back so soon? She thought as she went back to reading her mag. Suddenly, there came another crash, and the sound of breaking glass. Ok, something is not right, I better go check this out. She thought as she headed for her younger brother's room. When she went inside, she saw that indeed her brother had returned, but his back was to her, she also noticed that a picture along with a necklace box were thrown to the ground, the picture saw smashed up. "Hey, little brother, why are you back so soon?" Jun asked, knowing that he hated it when she called him little brother, and was just waiting for him to retaliate. "And where is Veemon?"  
  
"It's none of your business Jun, get out of here." Davis said sharply, is back still turned to her.  
  
"Well excuse me, Davis, for being concerned." Jun said then, with a sneer, thought of the perfect comeback. "Awww, what's the matter, did little Kari shoot you down again." she teased  
  
This comment caused Davis to turn around, but when Jun saw his eyes, she almost wished she never had said that. His eyes were red, and it was evident that he was crying not too long ago, but what most scared her was that his eyes were also full of hate, she had never seen him look so pissed off. She was afraid that he was going to hit her or something. But he didn't, he stooped down, grabbed the picture, from the broken frame, and crumpled it up, then he walked toward Jun and put it in her hand. "Jun.... please leave me alone... and when you go... take this.... and get rid of it. Burn it, rip it, send it down the toilet, I don't care, just get rid of it." He said as he abruptly closed the door on her and locked it.  
  
"Huh?..... what... happened?" Jun said silently as she un-crumpled the picture. On it was a picture of him and Kari, a few days after they returned from beating whatever it was they had faced those four years ago. "Davis, why are you so upset.... what happened at that gathering?"  
  
*** Later on that night  
  
As Davis laid in bed, the whole terrible day had played through again and again in his mind, it would not let him sleep, as much as he wanted to, the images wouldn't let him.  
  
It was this day, four years ago, that the children had rid the worlds of MaloMyotsismon. So they had decided to get together and have an anniversary picnic. Soon the whole group had gathered right near the lake that the first group had spent there second day at. The older kids, Tai (age19), Matt (age 19), Izzy (age 19), Sora (age 18), Joe (age 21), and Mimi (age 18) were busy cooking all the food. While the younger digidestined: Davis (age 16), Ken (age 16) TK (age 15 1/2), Yolie (age 15), Kari(age 15), and Cody (age 12), along with their digimon, had gone off to collect more firewood and other things.  
Davis, however, had other things on his mind. Reaching into his back pocket, he made sure that the necklace box was still in there. After he confirmed that is was indeed there, he send Veemon on a mission. "Ok Veemon, I need your help, I need you to find someway to get Gatomon away from Kari, do whatever you need to do."  
"Why Davish, what are you going to do?" Veemon said, wondering what his partner was up too.  
".... Do I have to tell you?..... Ok, I am finally going to ask Kari if she will go out with me, and I'm going to give her this." Davis said as he showed Veemon the necklace. It was made of silver, and in the front were three gemstones, colored blue, orange, and pink. "Davish... these two are really diamonds, and the other is a genuine sapphire, how did you afford dis?"  
"Well.... I sold all of my different cards, my baseball, and trading cards. You won't believe how much I got for my rarer Yu-Gi-Oh (TM) cards. Why do you think I could afford all of you popsicle treats as well?"  
"Ok.. Understand, leave it to me, I know just the right way to get Gatomon to follow me." Veemon said as he took off. Sneaking up on Gatomon, he quickly grabbed her tail and gave it a yank. "Tag, you're it!" Veemon laughed as e took off, with a mad Gatomon on his tail. (Thanks buddy) Davis thought to himself as he caught up with Kari. "Wow, Veemon sure can move." Davis said as he walked up to Kari. "Well, if you had made Gatomon mad, would you want her to catch you?" Kari said as she gathered some berries. ".... I guess not." Davis said as he thought about it. "Anyway.... Kari there is something I need to ask you.... Kari... would you go on a date with me." Davis said as he reached for the box.  
"Davis...... you are so dense, you know that." Kari said bluntly, making him stop grabbing the box. "You just don't get it, well let me spell it out for you I DON'T LIKE YOU AND I NEVER WILL!"  
"But..... I thought.... you liked me?"  
"Me, like you? Ha, don't make me laugh, I never felt anything for you, I love TK, I've been going out with him for three months now."  
"Three....months... now.... and no one told me." Davis whispered, holding back his tears.  
"Yes, so now, will you leave me alone?" Kari said as she went back to gathering berries, not noticing that Davis had taken off.  
  
Meanwhile, Gatomon had nearly caught up with Veemon, when he suddenly stopped, and she crashed into his back. "Oww.... don't do that." Gatomon said as she rubbed her nose. She then looked up and noticed that he had a worried look in his eyes. "Veemon... what's wrong."  
".....It's Davish.... something is wrong." Veemon said as he took off to find his partner. Soon, he caught up with Davis just as he got to the nearby TV and took out his D3. "Davish, what happened.... speak to me....please?"  
".... Three... months.... and no one told me.... her and TK... for three months.... and no one told me..... I thought that TK and I were friend now..... I need to go Veemon, don't let anyone enter my computer.... let them find another way home." Davis said as his D3 lit up, and instantly, he was gone."  
"......Oh no.... poor Davish..... and no one told him.... or me... what kind of people are they?...... No matter." Veemon said as he tapped into his power and armor-digivolved to Flamedramon. "They will not bother Davis," He said as he sat down.  
  
***  
  
And that's what had happened. He knew that would have probably just gotten back by another way..... but still.... how was he going to face them when they went back to school, and what would he do if he couldn't? Davis thought as he finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Wow, talk about harsh, What can Davis do, and what about Veemon... Will they trust anyone ever again... well you'll just have to find out next time in Digimon, digital monsters 


	2. Truths Discovered

*disclaimer, sorry I didn't put one up in the first chap: I don't own Digimon or any of it's affiliates, I do wish I owned Mimi, though *sigh*  
  
Chapter 2: Truth discovered  
  
***(The Monday after the picnic)  
  
Davis tried with all his might to dodge meeting up with any of the others while at school, and if they were in a class together, he would ignore them, not wanting to say anything or even look at them. Even at lunch, he went to the far off table to sit by himself, and if anyone came over he gave them an icy stare and they backed off.  
He had been doing this the whole day, and almost got home without a hitch, but just as he headed up the stairs to his apartment, he heard Ken call to him. "Davis, please stop, I need to talk to you, wait." He yelled as He ran to catch up to him.  
".... Oh, now you want to talk to me, now that it's convenient." Davis said in a monotone voice that actually scared Ken a little. But then Ken re-gathered his resolve and spoke up.  
"Listen, I knew nothing about this, you have to believe me, I'm as mad about this as you are."  
"...."  
"Yeah, I know you probably don't believe me.... but I just want you to know... I has totally in the dark about this... and so was some one else.... listen, just let me tell you what happened."  
  
*** (at the picnic, after Davis left)  
  
Tai was the first to suspect that something was up when he saw Davis heading quickly back to the TV with Veemon close on his tail. "Hey Agumon, look at Davis.... he seems really troubled, I wonder what happened?"  
"I don't know Tai, maybe we should go see if we can help..... Uh Oh!"  
"What do you mean uh oh Agumon?"  
"I mean, what if Davis tried asking out Kari again?"  
"He wouldn't be that dense, I mean, Kari should have told him about her and TK by now right?"  
"But what is she didn't Tai, what if she didn't?"  
"..... Matt, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, we need to go check on Davis, right now!" Tai exclaimed as he and Agumon took off, the rest of the older Digidestined right behind him. When they got to the TV, they noticed that Veemon had Armor Digivolved to Flamedramon. They also noticed that Davis was nowhere around.  
"Flamedramon, where is Davis, he looked pretty upset and..." Tai was saying until Flamedramon put a pointed claw up to Tai's chin, making everyone else step back. Soon the younger group came running up, since there was no one left at the picnic sight, and were also startled by the sight.  
"Of course Davis is upset, wouldn't you be if people did this to you?" Flamedramon said in anger, not moving his claw from Tai's neck.  
"What.... what are you talking about, what did we do to Davis." Matt said, stepping up to try and get Tai to safety.  
"Don't play dumb, don't you all dare play dumb." Flamedramon said, a tear running down his face armor. "Three months...... for three months you guys left Davis and me in the dark about the fact that Kari and TK were dating.... after all that time and work spent to get you that gift." Flamedramon said, moving his claw from Tai's neck and pointing it a Kari, who was a bit in the distance. "You don't know what kind of effort he did to get you that gift."  
"Kari!" Tai yelled turning to his sister. "You still didn't tell him, you didn't tell him until today, how could you do that."  
"TK" Matt yelled also, while having to be restrained by Sora to stop him from hitting his younger brother. "And you didn't tell him either, what kind of friend are you leaving him in the dark like this?'  
"But... Kari said that she was going to tell him... I thought she did." TK stuttered, backing away from his brother, he then turned to Kari."  
"Well.... I was going to tell him.... sooner or later." Kari said, which caused all the digidestined and digimon to stare at her in shock, and Flamedramon to look at her like he was ready to use his Fire Rocket on her. Joe then stepped in, trying to calm things down. "Listen... we all have to take some blame in this... we all knew... and yet we didn't say anything."  
No, not everybody knew, two voices said in union, one was Ken, the other was Mimi. "No one told me... but I guess if you guys didn't want Davis to know, you better not tell me, this really shows who your friends are, and now Davis will never trust me again, even after he gave me all his trust after I reformed from being the Digimon Emperor." Ken said as he picked up Wormmon and walked away, not feeling like celebrating anymore, he went to look for another TV so he could her back and talk to Davis.  
Mimi was equally mad about this whole situation. "Why is it that no one told me about this either, and Kari." She said as she walked up to the younger Kamiya and slapped her. "How dare you do such a thing to that poor boy, he cared for you so much, and you treated him like he was garbage, Palmon, lets go." She said as she followed after Ken, hoping to talk to Davis as well.  
  
***(present time)  
  
After Ken finished, he as Davis heard someone walk up behind them, they turned around to see Mimi, who had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry... that this had to happen to you Davis... I wish I had know, or I would have told you... please believe Ken and I ." Mimi said.  
This whole thing was shocking to Davis, but then he looked into their eyes and say that they were telling the truth. At this, he grabbed both Ken and Mimi, and hugged them, while crying. "Thank you.... at least I know that I still have friends besides Veemon, thank you so much you too... I'm so sorry about this." Davis said as he stood up and invited them in since in had begun to rain.  
  
*Well, it's always nice to know you can still trust people, but what about the others, how are they going to handle getting forgiveness, or will they even try? You'll just have to find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters- Dragonmaster TC 


	3. Courage under Fire

*authors note and disclaimer: Ok, I have gotten a few.... constructive criticisms. Kari is OOC for a good reason, one that will be revealed later. I'm sorry if this has caused some complaints. I said that this was a Davis/Mimi couple, and it will also start showing later, just give me some time to work on it. Any who, I don't on Digimon, if I did, I would have put myself into it.*  
  
Chapter 3: Courage under fire  
  
***(a month after the picnic)  
  
Things were slowly returning to normal for Davis, almost all to the digidestined had come up to him an asked for forgiveness. And Davis, being the guy that he is, quickly forgave them. Unfortunately, two people still hadn't apologized. They were TK and Kari, and they seemed to be avoiding any contact with the others. This especially bugged Tai and Matt, who spent countless days trying to talk some sense into their younger siblings. But they would just ignore them and hide in their rooms.  
One day, while Davis and Veemon were in the park, playing some soccer, they heard the sound of flapping wings and of footsteps coming up behind them. They turned around and addressed their new arrivals.  
"TK... well.... I gotta go, lets go Veemon."  
"Davis... please, wait."  
"Oh, now you feel like talking to me, well I don't feel like talking to you, beat it." Davis said as he started to walk away. Suddenly, his shoulder was grabbed and he was forced to stop. "Get your hands off me TK, right now !"  
"Davis please... let me speak... I need to apologize to you."  
"Yeah, you sure do."  
".... Ok, I deserve that, but the reason I haven't said anything until now... was that I didn't know what I could say that would help, what I did was totally wrong. We were friends, and I should have told you right away, but I was scared, scared of how you would handle it. But I made things worse by not saying anything. I feel so stupid, and I understand if you never want to talk to me again, I just wanted to apologize." TK said as he turned around and began to walk away.  
Suddenly, he heard Davis run up behind him. "Hey TK, what do you mean we WERE friends, when did we ever stop?" Davis said with a smile.  
"You mean..... you forgive me... even after what I did?"  
"Of course... you know me, I can never say mad at you guys, I am the owner of the crest of courageous friendship you know." Davis said as he held out his hand. At this TK grabbed Davis's arm and slapped him a high- five. "Thank you Davis, this means a lot to me." TK said as Veemon and Patamon gave a sigh of relief that all was forgiven. Soon, they were both playing with the ball, while Davis and TK sat down at a nearby bench.  
"....TK.... why is Kari acting so weird, I mean, I know that I can get annoying at times, but when I talked to her that day, she spoke so icily, that's what bugged me the most, she almost seemed to...... I don't know.... enjoy shooting me down like that."  
"Honestly.... I have noticed that she is acting a lot stranger then usual, her smiles aren't as warm as usual.... there is almost an evil to them.... I don't know what is going on... I need to find her and ask."  
"Actually, you won't need to look for her, she found us." Davis said as he noticed her walking up to them with Gatomon. Once she reached the boys, she turned to her feline partner. "Gatomon... could you go play with Veemon and Patamon? I need to speak to Davis and TK." Kari said.  
"Of course Kari, anyway, I need to pay back Veemon for that tail pull a while ago." Gatomon said as she took off, extending her claws. Soon, the sounds of Gatomon chasing a scared Veemon could be heard, with Patamon laughing his head off.  
.... *sweatdrops from the three teens* "Oh well, at least she is finally getting some exercise." Kari said as she say between Davis and TK, her face to the ground. "Listen..... Davis....I need to apologize.... I should have told you sooner, and how I said it was totally wrong, I'm sorry." She said, still looking at the ground.  
"..... Kari, thank you and don't worry about it.... I just wish you had told me sooner.....but what happened, happened. There is nothing that can be done about it." Davis said.  
"Thank you Davis... now I'd better go stop Gatomon before she catches Veemon." Kari said as she stood up and finally looked at him. She then took off, unfortunately, when she was facing away from the boys, her smile suddenly turned evil.  
"Wow, I guess she just needed time to collect her thoughts, what do you think Davis?" TK said as he turned to Davis. When he did, he noticed that Davis was rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing Davis?"  
"Huh, uh, nothing, just something in my eyes." Davis said as the gave his attention to TK, then turning back to Kari leaving (It had to be..... there is no way...that I saw a dark aura around her.... it's impossible.... isn't it?)  
  
*** *I don't know, is it impossible that Davis saw what he saw.... or is it.... to find out, tune in to the next Digimon: Digital Monsters 


	4. Feelings Revealed

*Author's notes: Hi everyone, I'm back, and with a whole new chapter. Like I said before, I'm still rather new at writing fanfics, much less romance ones, but give me time and I promise you won't be disappointed. Anywho, on to the disclaimer, I don't own Digimon, Toei has that honor, I never said I did, but one day, I will.....I wish*  
  
***Chapter 4  
  
* (present day, in America, New York)  
  
Mimi and Michael had just gotten off classes, and had decided to stop at the McDonald's near time square and grab a bite to eat. Michael had ordered a Big Mac(tm) while Mimi ordered a salad. Sitting down, Michael began to rant about his day.  
"Man, I don't believe it, We're only freshmen, and yet I have three tests coming up next week, how am I going to study for all of them when my dad plans on taking me for more flight training."  
"...."  
"And then, there is the big game coming up, and I have to plan time to train, or I'll be in no position to play. Aw man, why is this happening to me?"  
"..... uh huh....."  
"....Mimi?"  
"..."  
Michael then noticed that Mimi had not taken a single bit of her salad, she was just playing around with one of the cherry tomatoes, rolling it around the plate. "Man.....she's spacing out again.... that's the third time today." He muttered to himself. Then, getting a wicked smirk on his face, he yelled out. "Hey Davis, long time no see!"  
This caught Mimi's attention, straightening up, she looked around. "Davis is here, where is he?" She said, until she noticed that Mike was about to burst out laughing. She then took the tomato and flung it at him, hitting him right in the forehead. "That's not funny Mike." She exclaimed.  
"Sorry Mimi, but I knew it would get your attention..... why are you so stuck on him anyway..... I thought you liked.....what was his name again... Tai?"  
"....Well.... I used to like him.... I don't know... it's just something about Davis.... He is always there for a person if they need him. He's also very kind and courageous. He is also a pretty good judge a character. I know that he hates to not trust people, and he hardly ever gets really mad."  
"Unless he is betrayed." Mike said, remembering the story Mimi told him about what happened a while ago. "I'll have to agree with you Mimi, when he was here, he definitely showed a lot of those things, but are those the only reasons you like him?"  
".... I don't know..... I don't even know how he feels..... I know he was head over heels about Kari. But I have no clue how he felt about the rest of us....unfortunately, he also hid his true feelings a lot." Mimi said, taking a bite of her salad.  
"Well then, just ask him how he feels, then he will have no chance to hide his true feelings.... Just tell him that you want to talk about something, then have him meet you somewhere. Like in the Digital World ." Michael said, while getting up to throw his trash away. "Just think about it, anyway, I need to go, gotta study for those tests." He said as he walked away.  
  
***(Back in Japan)  
  
Davis was just heading out the door when Jun called out to him. "Hey little bro, where are you going to in such a hurry?"  
"I'm supposed to meet up with the others so we can go see that new Ah My Goddess! movie, and I am running really late." He said as he quickly slipped on his shoes and ran out the door, Veemon close behind him yelling. "Davish, why did you have to spend ten minutes brushing your teeth?"  
"Because unlike you, I don't want to have dinobreath when I'm around others."  
"Hey, I'm a dragon, not a dinosaur." ***(at the theater, outside the ticket booth)  
  
"He's late... again." Yolie complained as she looked at her watch, tapping her foot. "We're going to miss it."  
"Don't worry Yolie, I'm sure he'll be here soon."Cody said, then a blast of cold air hit them, causing them all to shiver. "But I do wish he would hurry up, it's cold out here."  
"Like you said Cody, don't worry, heh, I'd worry if he were actually here on time." TK joked, causing all of them to laugh. Just then Davis and Veemon came running up. "Sorry we're late, Davish here spent TEN minutes brushing his teeth."  
"Well at least my breath is minty fresh, unlike yours dinobreath......Any way, I am sorry, as an apology, I'll pay our way in. He said as he walked up to the counter. "Let's see...one...two.... twelve tickets for Ah My Goddess please?"  
"That will be.....Oh!" the guy said as he looked down at the Digimon. "Those are those Digimon things that saved the world.... aren't they?"  
"Yep, that's us." Veemon said, pounding his chest. Making all the other Digimon sweatdrop, and fall down.  
"Well, they don't have to pay, so I'll only charge for the six of you kids." The guy said as he handed them the tickets.  
  
***(After the movie)  
  
"Wow..... are you sure that movie was only pg-13?" Ken said as they exited the theater. "It seemed like at times it should have been rated R."  
"That was mild compared to some of the ones from the US." Davis said, although he was also blushing very heavy.  
"Oh, yeah, give me an example." TK challenged.  
"Well.... there was this one called Titanic, with that Leonardo DeCaprio guy, anyway, it was a lot worse, trust me. And it was still only rated PG-13."  
"Oh, that one, about that ship....yeah, I'll have to agree with you on that."Yolie stated as they were all walking over to her house to have a sleep over. "I think I actually have that on video at home if you guys want to see it?"  
"No thanks." Davis said as they walked along. "I had enough of that with the movie we just saw..... Actually....I liked Ah My Goddess.... it was very... romantic." He said, making everyone look at him. "What?.... Well it was... I mean, the fact that Keiichi.... no matter what happened, never stopped loving Belldandy.... even going through that Gate Of Trials to prove it."  
"Wow.... Davis with a romantic side.... who would have thought it." TK said  
"Ha, ha, ha, laugh it up, TU." Davis said. However, inside his mind was a different story (If only you guys knew..... no, no, no, I can't keep thinking like that) He thought as he shook his head, clearing his mind. Just at that minute, his D-Terminal went off, signaling he had E-mail, opening it up, he read the message:  
*Davis, Please meet me in the Digital World. I need to talk to you about Something. Please meet me by 9:00, and don't bring Veemon, it is personal. -M*  
"Hmm..... "M".... must be Michael," Davis said as he closed the terminal, just then, he snapped his head up. "Hey, does anyone know what time it is?"  
"......it's about 8:55 right now." Yolie said, looking at her watch.  
"8:55!!!, Oh no, Michael is waiting for me, I'm going to be late, Veemon, you go with the guys, Michael needs to talk to me alone." Davis said as he rushed into a nearby computer store and accessed the digital portal, disappearing in a flash of light. Leaving everyone confused.  
  
***(in the Digital world, at the spot where the picnic happened before)  
  
Davis came running in to the spot where the note told him to be, but when he got there, there was no one around. "Dang it. I'm too late Michael is gone already." He said as he tried to catch his breath.  
"Actually.... Michael wasn't the one that called you here." A voice called from the shadows."It was me." The person said as they walked out into the light.  
"....Mimi.... what is going on?"  
"....like I said.... I need to talk to you." *** *Like you didn't know who it was, and I bet you can even guess what she wants to talk about. But to find out his response, you'll just have to look for the next chapter *Belldandy walks up to him* "Hello, my name is Belldandy, I am from the Goddess Relief Office, and I have been given the power to grant you any wish. However, you can only have one wish." *I'm Stunned* ......Umm...... I know, I wish you would be my helper and my guest host for this story. *looks at me, smiles* I would love to, and I'll do it without making you use your wish.*wraps his arm around her* cool, so until next time, this is Dragonmaster TC and Belldandy, signing off* 


	5. Growning up

Chapter Five: ???  
*DMTC steps out from the shadows* Hi, and welcome to the next installment of my Fanfic, Sincere, courageous love. I want to take this time to thank all of the people who have pushed me on to continue this and to improve my skills. I swear that this fic will become as popular as I can make it. Now to the disclaimer, I don't own Digimon. This Honor goes to the people at Toei and Bandai. I now digress *walks back to the shadows as the fic starts*  
  
*review: Mimi is beginning to have some sort of feelings about how she feels about Davis, so she invited him to the Digital World so that they can talk.*  
*additional Note: I will probably change my way of writing a little bit, I shall see how it goes with this chapter.*  
  
(...) Means thinking **...** means reading ***  
Mimi had just stepped out of the shadows of a large tree, which surprised Davis, since he thought that it was Michael that called him to the Digital World. As he looked at her he noticed that she did not have her usual Strawberry pink hair. She was using her natural brown color. She was clad in simple attire, a pair of blue jeans and a forest green shirt. This kind of worried Davis, in all the time that he knew Mimi, she never wore such drab clothing unless something was really bothering her.  
  
Davis: Mimi......are you ok? You look....sort of out of it, what's wrong?  
  
Mimi just looked up at him, a very solemn look on her face, this worried Davis even more.  
  
Davis: ......You are really upset, you look like your about to cry, and you aren't dressed in your normal, cheerful clothing, please tell what's wrong?  
  
Mimi: ...... Wow.....I'm impressed..... *looking down at the ground* I didn't think you could be so observant Davis.  
  
Davis: *jokingly* Give me a little credit, I not the same kid who would of not noticed if a bird had landed in his hair. I've changed..... a lot....  
  
As Davis says this, he sits down looking up at the sky. Mimi then fallows suit sitting down next to him. For the longest time, Davis just sat there, looking at the sky and the stars.  
  
Mimi: Davis..... what are you thinking about?  
  
Davis: .....I'm just thinking about when I first came here, to the Digital World. How I pulled up the digi-egg of courage and released Veemon, how I helped him become Flamedramon and how he beat that Monochromon that Ken sent after us. After that, we helped Yolie and Cody find Hawkmon and Armadillomon...... and...  
  
Mimi: .....And?  
  
Davis: .....And how much we have all changed Mimi: Changed? What do you mean?  
  
Davis: .....Well....take Yolie for example. She used to be so uppity to me and Veemon, and always fighting with us...but now, she was become so much more ....loose I guess is the best word for it. She still teases me... but it's a lot more as a friendly tease instead of hurtful. Then there is Cody. When I first met him, he always seemed so distant and ....lost.  
  
Mimi: Lost?  
  
Davis: Yeah, he always seemed to be lost in thought always questioning himself, scared to open up. But now, he seems so, serene, he seems to smile a whole lot more then he did before, and he is more open to his feelings...  
  
Mimi: What about Ken, Kari, and TK?  
  
Davis: Ken.... when we first met the true Ken, after he quit being the Digimon Emperor, was always sad, he wanted nothing to do with us. He wandered around the digital world, alone, trying to fix his mistake. But after he joined us.... he did an almost 180 degree turn. He knew that without friends, he could never totally fix what had happened. Now.... he's sort of like a brother to me. TK ....... when I first met him, he was all business, especially when it came to Kari.....Now..... I can see that they were really meant to be together. TK is still focused a lot of the time, but he is now..... More open with us, he usually kept his feelings bottled up, but now he lets us know how he feels.  
  
Mimi: ...  
  
Davis: ....Kari, I guess, is the hardest to describe the changes in..... maybe because I didn't know her as well as I thought I did..... Tai told me so much about her, that's why I sort of became infatuated with her. But when I finally met her. She was not all I thought she would be. She had gone through stuff at the age of eight that people three time her age had never experienced. A friend being killed when they tried to protect you. Killing yourself just so that you could survive.... No kid should ave to go through that.  
  
Mimi: What about you, Davis, how have you changed?  
  
Davis: ...Me.... it's hard to say.... I guess the biggest thing... is that I..... don't know..... who I am anymore.  
  
Mimi: What do you mean?  
  
Davis: .... I have not been my true self around people..... I was never such a jerk as I was when I first met you guys. In fact... in all actuality, I'm actually a nice and intelligent guy, not Izzy intelligent, just more intelligent then I act.  
  
Mimi: But... why act...umm..  
  
Davis: Like I do?..... I guess... it's just because I.... am afraid.... people have never taken me seriously, I don't express myself because I fear that people will treat me bad. But.... I guess you could say that I've changed..... in the fact that I am starting to let my true self out. I have stopped acting like such a goof. I'm now one of the top ten kids in my class.  
  
Mimi: ....*(He's right... everyone has changed, they have gotten older. Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, they have all changed so much since the beginning...) *out loud* Hey Davis, what about me, do you think that I have changed?  
  
Davis: ..... It's kind of hard to say.... I haven't know you personally as long as I have with the other younger Digidestined. When I first met you at that picnic way back, you seemed kind of....umm... airy and bubbly.  
  
Mimi was about to wack him on the head for this remark, but he quickly did a back flip, dodging the hit.  
  
Davis: Hey, you asked me, and you didn't let me finish.  
  
Mimi: Ok.... I'll let you finish, but you better explain how you did that back flip.  
  
Davis: *sits back down* Ok, deal, anyway, when I got to know you more, I found out that... you were so much more. In my opinion, you embody every aspect of the crest of sincerity. You are totally true to yourself, you are also very kind and caring. You have a heart that is one of the purest I know. * He them lays down on the grass at looks up at the sky*  
  
At these words, Mimi was very shocked. This Davis is nothing like the goofball that she met those years ago, this guy was very deep and observant. This Davis showed a level of maturity never seen before. She then decided to ask the question she really wanted to ask from the beginning.  
  
Mimi: umm.... Davis may I ask you something?  
  
At this, Davis stood up then walked away a little bit. Then he turned to the confused Older Digidestined with a serious look on his face.  
  
Davis: Mimi, I know what you age going to ask.... and in truth.... I'm not ready to start any new relationship...... besides *he walks up to her and offers her a hand in getting up* right now... I don't know what to feel.... just give me some time, then I will give you a definite answer.  
  
Mimi: ..... I'm I really that obvious?  
  
Davis: I told you, I'm not as dumb as you guys thought I was.  
  
Mimi nodded and then followed him back to the TV so that they could return to the real world. But as soon as they got in sight of the TV. They noticed that all the Digidestined, old and new, were gathered by the TV. Davis: Hey, what's the matter? Why are you guys all here? Tai: Davis, Mimi, there is big trouble..... Kari has been kidnapped!  
  
Davis & Mimi: WHAT!!! what do you mean?  
  
Yolie: Cody, Ken, TK, Kari and I were at my house, getting ready for the sleep over, when Kari went to the restroom. Then, she was taking for ever to get out, so I knocked on the door, I got worried when there was no answer and the door was locked, so I kind of had.... Veemon burst down the door. When to smoke cleared, we saw that the room was empty, except for this note.  
  
Yolie then handed the note to Davis and Mimi, who both looked at it:  
  
** Greetings Digidestined:  
  
As you may have noticed, the child of light is not here. I have taken her to the Digital World. She is safe, for now. But if you want her back all of you must come, including the six older Digidestined. If even one of you is missing, her fate will be sealed. I am located at the cave in section G6. Hurry up now, Times a' wasting **  
  
Yolie: So after we read the note, we contacted everyone and came to look for you.  
  
Tai: Now that everyone is here, lets hurry up and save my sister!!!  
  
Davis: ..... Wait  
  
Tai: Wait, what do you mean wait, Kari is in trouble, she could he hurt, she could be...  
  
Tai never finishes as Davis walks up to him and squarely punches Tai in the face. The others looked shocked, and were afraid that Davis would get the beating of his life. But instead, Davis walked up to Tai and held out his hand to help Tai up. Tai then smiled and took Davis' hand.  
  
Tai: Thank you Davis.... I needed that  
  
Davis: No problem Tai, but we need to think about this. This reeks of a trap, so we need to think ahead. Without Kari, we are at a disadvantage, since without her Gatomon and Aquilamon can't DNA-Digivolve to Sylphimon. That is a loss that we need to take into account.  
  
This shocked everyone except Mimi, they never thought that Davis could come up with reasoning like that.  
  
TK: Davis.... where did that come from.... you are actually thinking ahead. You're not acting like yourself.  
  
Davis: *smirking* Actually.... before I was not acting like myself.... I'll explain later, but now, we need to get to this cave and figure out what is going on while thinking of a plan to do this, now lets go.  
  
Davis, Mimi and their Digimon began to walk off. Leaving the others a little confused.  
  
Cody: Davis... has changed, and I think it is for the better *grabs Armadillomon and runs after Davis*  
  
Yolie: Yeah..... he sure has..... I guess I can't keep calling him a blockhead. His reasoning sounded as smart as Izzy's. Come on Hawkmon, lets go  
  
Hawkmon: Right behind you Yolie!  
  
Ken: (Thank you Davis..... I'm glad that you are showing you true self to us)  
  
Wormmon: Ken.... why are you smiling?  
  
Ken: .....I'm just happy.... that Davis is letting his true self out.... *turns to the others* Let's go you guys.  
  
The older Digidestined smiled and nodded, then, with their Digimon, followed the new leader of The Digidestined. A whole new respect for him was shared amongst them all, Tai the most.  
  
***  
*Dragonmaster TC and Belldandy step out to the stage* *DMTC* Well.... another chapter done, My personal longest. I still want to say thank you for all My supporters, especially Psycho G, who inspired me to work harder and to change the way I was going. *BD* Yes, I would also like to thank him for helping out TC in his quest to write a fanfic *DMTC* Thank you Bell dear *gives her a quick kiss, but gets a stink-eye from Skuld* Sorry about that, Skuld, anywho, in the next chapter, the DD face their personal demons to try to save Kari, but can they pull it off? You'll just have to find out next time. *He and Belldandy walk off, he puts his arm around her, and is then hit in the head by a Sake bottle* *blackout* *Voice over* *BD*Skuld!!! how could you do that to him? *Skuld*But he was touching you Belldandy *Urd* Geeze brat, can't you let Belldandy have a boyfriend, and you wasted a perfectly good bottle of Sake. *BD* Urd! Don't be so harsh to Skuld *SD* Grrr.... I'm not a brat SKULD BOMBS AWAY!! *sounds of many explosions* *DMTC* Medic..... please 


	6. Nightmares

Chapter 6: Shadow  
*DMTC walk in, a bandage around his head* "Hello, and welcome to the next instalment of this Saga called Sincere, Courageous love! Now, Belldandy and her sisters are off cooling down from their last fight. So to help me out with this chapter is none other then Veemon!" *Veemon walks out* "Thanks Dragonmaster, so, what is in store for us in this chapter?" "Well Vee, you guys reach the cave where Kari is being held, but you guys are forced to split up into groups of two?" "Groups of two, huh?" * Vee snickers goofily* "Oh get your mind out of the gutter, nothing is going to be like that, just a little talking. Then you guys meet who kidnaped Kari. But now I digress, so you can all read it, enjoy!" *He and Veemon walk off*  
  
***  
  
The group soon came to the cave that was supposed to hold Kari. But they Just stood on the outside for a bit, not a hundred percent sure about going in. Finally, Davis broke the silence.  
  
Davis: "Well.... It's time I guess, lets just all be careful. We can count on there being traps of some sort, but if we are alert we might be able to avoid them."  
  
Everyone followed closely behind Davis and Tai, who had moved up to where Davis was. As they walked farther into the cavern, they noticed that it didn't get darker, like most caves would of. Of course, after being in the Digital World for as long as they had been, very few things surprised them anymore. Soon they came to a large cavern, with five different paths.  
  
Davis: "..... They want us tp split up, to try and separate us from each other even more then we are now. Tai, what do you think we should do?"  
  
Tai: "I agree with you about them trying to split us up. But I get the feeling that we should go ahead. I think that we should split up with four groups of two and a group of three, it should be one older Destined and one Younger in each group."  
  
TK: "Tai, wait..... if it's possible, can I go with Davis. There are some things I need to ask him."  
  
Davis: *looking at Tai* "It's ok with me, I want to talk to him also."  
  
Tai: "..... Ok, then we will do it like this, Davis and TK are one group, Ken, Izzy and I will be the group of three, Matt and Cody will be a group, Yolie, and Mimi will be another group, and the last group will be Sora and Joe."  
  
Davis: "Lets have it that every twenty minutes or so, we end an E- mail with our status, or sooner if we run into trouble."  
  
Tai: "That's a good idea Davis, every twenty minutes we email one of the people in a group to give their group's status. Ok, lets go!"  
  
Davis and TK took the first passage, while Matt and Cody took the second, Mimi and Yolie took the third, Sora and Joe the fourth, and Tai, Izzy and Ken took the last, Gatomon decided to follow Mimi and Yolie.  
  
**** (Davis and TK)  
  
As they walked for about ten minutes, They were rather quiet, not even looking ahead, soon Veemon got tired of the silence and spoke up.  
  
Veemon: "Hey, I thought you guys wanted to talk to each other. So is you wanted to talk, why aren't you talking?"  
  
Patamon: "Hey Veemon, lets go look ahead, maybe they want to talk alone." The small orange colored Digimon said as he flew ahead, Veemon right behind him.  
  
TK: (thanks buddy) "Davis.... when did you get so smart and serious? I mean, you are actually thinking ahead instead of rushing ahead trying to be the hero, this is really out of character for you..... Not that I don't like it, in fact, I wish you did this before, then people wouldn't of made fun of you."  
  
Davis: "....Actually, before I met you, I did act like that.... After I met you and you explained that you knew Kari already...... I kind of wanted nothing to do with you..... jealously I guess... I didn't want to act like you either, so I decided to act the total opposite of you.... boy was that stupid."  
  
TK: "..... A little.... when I first met you, you were nothing like the guy Kari told me she met at the age of seven. You were obnoxious, nosy, and a little insulting. Nothing like the kind kid who taught her to like soccer as much as Tai. You became a total stranger to her.... and that hurt her because..... well..... she liked you."  
  
Davis ".....She never liked me... at least not in the way she liked you, I mean, she was constantly flirting with you, and then there's the fact that both your digimon can become angels, I guessed that it was kind of.... I don't know, fated that you two would be together."  
  
TK: "Fated huh?...... Nah, I never believed in fate, I believe that people make their own destiny by the way they act..... and the flirting was her way of showing you that she wanted you to act like you used to. Butt I guess you never caught on. Actually, that's one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you.... because a few months ago, before this whole ordeal went on. She told me that she was going to ask you out. But then, the next day, she asked me out to the movies. Then, things just... kind of happened. I don't even know why I agreed, I knew to would have caused trouble."  
  
Davis: "It's not your fault TK, it's not really anyone's fault, Thing just kind of happened. But don't worry about it, like I said before, you guys will always be my friends."  
  
TK: "So.....we're cool then?"  
  
Davis: *holding out his hand* "Crystal!"  
Then Both he and TK clapped their hands together in a sign of friend ship, no sooner did this happen, then a blinding flash of light blinded them both.  
  
When the light died down, TK frantically called out to Patamon, who found him and stood at his defense. Soon, TK saw a shadow come from the light. When is eyes could make out who it was, he began to tremble in fear.  
  
TK: "Oh....Oh.....Oh..no....not you.... De....Devimon!!"  
  
*** Tai, Izzy, and Ken***  
  
They were also hit with an intense flash of light, when they could see, the images in front of them, each backed away.  
  
Tai: "....Skull......Greymon...No..... get away from me!"  
  
Skullgreymon: Come here kid, you're going to pay for what you did to me, not allowing me to come into this world, You shall pay!"  
  
Tai: "NO, NO, NO..... GET AWAY" *trembling, crying a little* "Please go away!"  
  
Izzy was not faring to well either with what he saw before him.  
  
Izzy: "Oh No, Vademon!!!"  
  
Vademon: "That's right kid.... I still want that brain of your's, and I will get it." *heads towards Izzy, Izzy falls backwards and scooted away on his hand and knees*  
  
Ken: "Kaimeramon!!!!!..... No, the others destroyed you long ago!"  
  
Kaimeramon roared at him and slowly advanced on him, soon Ken was up against a wall, trembling frantically.  
  
****  
  
The others were also in deep binds. Matt was holding his hand to his head, as Cherrymon ranted on how weak he was. Cody was standing face-to- face with Black WarGreymon, Yolie saw staring at Rockmon as he slowly advanced on her, Sora was slowly whimpering as DemiDevimon Laughed at her and said how no one loved her. Mimi was crying frantically as Myotismon whipped Lillymon and her parents repeatedly with his Crimson Lightning Attack.  
  
When Davis came to, the first thing he noticed was that all of them were together again. The next thing he noticed was that all of them were terrified at something or another. Finally, he noticed that, besides Veemon, all the other Digimon were knocked out. Running up to TK, he grabbed his shoulders and shook him.  
  
Davis: "TK, TK, Snap out of it buddy!!"  
  
TK: "NO, NO, NO, Get away form me Devimon!!!" TK said frantically as he punched Davis, flooring him.  
  
????: "So, It looks like one is not effected by my magic, you must be the legendary Digidestined of Miracles."  
  
Davis turned around to face the voice, when he did he was face-to- face with a boy his age, but what scared with was that the kid was dressed up as Ken was when he was the Digimon Emperor, except that his clothes were purple with silver trim, and his hair was a weird green color.  
  
Davis: "So, you are the one that kidnaped Kari. All right, who are you and where is she?"  
  
????: "You can just call me D, the new ruler of the Digital World, as for the girl *snaps his fingers, She comes out, zombie like and with a blank stare in her eyes* This tramp has served her purpose. *D snaps his fingers again, a black mist lifts from Kari, and she comes back to life*  
  
Kari: "Da...Davis... where am.... I?" *she then faints, Davis hurries and catches her, after he checks on her, he stands up and faces D*  
  
Davis: "D What did you do to my friends?"  
  
D: "Them?.... Oh, I'm just forcing them to face their inner fears with a little magic trick called Nightmare Curse." *He begins to laugh evilly and turns his back to Davis*  
  
Davis: "Stop it, leave them alone, or we'll make you, right Veemon?"  
  
D: *his back still to Davis* "I would like to see you try it, little man."  
  
Veemon: "Ok, now you asked for it, no one insults Davis V- HEADBUTT!!!"  
  
Veemon launches himself at D, with full intent to hurt him. However, D didn't move, instead, he snapped his fingers again.  
  
???: "DARK LIGHTNING PAW!!!"  
  
Veemon was then smacked in the head with an electrical jolt, which sent him back with a bad headache. When he looked up, he saw Gatomon!! Only, it wasn't Gatomon, it's fur was a dark grey, and it's stripes were as black as a moonless night. Veemon could tell by it's build that this Gatomon was a Male.  
  
D: "Good job, Shadow Gatomon, I enjoy watching you pound on weaker people."  
  
Shadow Gatomon: "Thank you master, I am glad you are pleased."  
  
D: "Good, now finish the job, then destroy the miracle child!"  
  
S Gatomon: "With pleasure master!!"  
  
Before Veemon had a chance to react S Gatomon quickly jumped next to him, and with four quick punches and a roundhouse kick, sent the blue dragon crashing into a wall. Knocking him out. Then S Gatomon turned to Davis, extending his claws. Davis tried to escape, but he tripped and fell on his behind. Soon, the shadow cat was right on top of Davis, it then jumped up ready to strike at it's target. Davis covered his face and turned away, closing his eyes, waiting for his end.  
  
S Gatomon: " DARK LIGHTNING PAW!!!!"  
  
???: "SWORDS DANCE!!"  
  
At this, Davis looked up to see what had happened. He noticed that some Digimon had blocked the attack of Shadow Gatomon. It looked sort of like Cody did when he was in a Kendo tournament. It was covered in a purple and grey armor, with a wire mask covering it's face. Even though it was covered, Davis could see two yellow eyes shining through the mask. Shadow Gatomon was not happy to see this new arrival.  
  
S Gatomon: "So, Kotemon, we meet again. If you are here, that means that your partner and his friends are not to far away."  
  
Kotemon: "That is correct you foul creature of darkness, Terry, hurry and help out this gentleman."  
  
Terry: "No problem Kote." At this Davis looks up to see that there was another person behind him, he looked up at the newcomer. The guy called Terry was about Davis's age, from his guessing. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black tee-shirt. He had blond hair and a Blue ball cap, over which were a pair of silver rimmed goggles. After helping Davis up, Terry called out behind him. "Hey guys hurry up, Kotemon might need help."  
  
At this, two more figures entered the room. One of them was a young girl, probably Cody's age, she was dressed in a pair of green pants and a green-yellow striped tank top. She had hazel-colored eyes and shoulder length green hair. To her side was a green monkey dressed in a Tarzan-type outfit. Strapped to its back was a rather large slingshot.  
  
Young Girl: "Go on Monmon, help out Kotemon deal with that cat ."  
  
Monmon: "Yep, yep, no problem Cheep-Cheep, just watch Monmon Sakuya." The Monkey chirped as it took the slingshot from it's back and aimed at Shadow Gatomon.  
  
The last Digimon to step forward was a Grey fur colored Bear. It wore a blue colored belt across it's chest, and had blue leather straps wrapped around it's front paws. On top of it's head it wore a blue baseball cap backwards, with the word "Bears" written on the back.  
  
Bear: "Is it ok Sakura? Will you be ok?"  
  
Girl named Sakura: "I'll be fine Kumamon, you just watch out for yourself."  
  
Davis sort of stared when he saw Sakura. She was also about his age, she wore a pair of Black pants with a grey tube-top. What caused with to stare was her face, She had deep blue eyes, which reminded him of the ocean. She had brown hair that was about shoulder length, put into a long ponytail.  
  
Terry: *looking at D* "So, you are up to your old tricks D, what are you doing?"  
  
D: "Ahhh.... Terry, what an.... unpleasant treat to see you... I thought I lost you when I came to this world. But I see that you followed me like the dogs you are!"  
  
Sakura: "Shut up D, I'm sick of you. Because of you, we're stuck here in this Digital world, away from our dimension."  
  
D: "Shut up you tramp, I am sick of you three always messing up my plans..... you win for now. But one day, I will win, and the Child of miracles shall die. Shadow, let's leave this place, I am going to be sick from all of the trash in this room."  
  
S Gatomon: " ....As you wish master." *turns to Kotemon* "This is not over, my master shall win." *follows after D, they disappear in a flash of light*  
  
Davis: " Wait!!!" *looks at all the other Digidestined, they are still stuck in their nightmares* "What about my friends? GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!!!!"  
  
Terry: "Wait, I can help, you just need to calm down, umm...."  
  
Davis: "I'm sorry, you are right" *breaths and begins to calm down* "And my name is Daisuke Motomia, but people call me Davis."  
  
Terry: "Hello Davis, I'm Terry Comasato, but people also call me TC. And this is Sakura and Sakuya Matosuki. And these three are our partners, Kumamon, Monmon, and Kotemon."  
  
Davis: "Hi..... Terry please, help you friends."  
  
Terry: "Ok, but we don't have much time, Kotemon, you're up!"  
  
Kotemon: "You got it Terry!"  
  
****  
  
*DMTC and DM Veemon walk out, DMTC speaks* What will Kotemon do? How can he save them from this Nighmare Curse put on the other Digidestined by the mysterious D, which is forcing them to live their worst fears. And what did they mean by "another world?" You'll just have to find out next time in the next chapter. *Get's hit in the head by another Sake bottle*  
  
*Urd* Stop writing cliffhangers you block head *this causes Belldandy, and Skuld to argue with Urd again, and this causes more explosions, this time with Veemon getting involved in the fight. *DMTC is on the floor again, weakly calling for a medic* 


	7. Peace, Power, and Kindness: Three new fr...

Chapter 7: Peace, Power, and Kindness: Three New Friends  
  
*DMTC comes out to the stage, he is in a wheelchair and is getting pushed by Davis* Hello every one. Well, I'm still alive, but barely, those three goddesses needed to work out some tension, so I had them get ready for the next chapter of my OMG fic. Ok to recap, Davis and the others went to rescue Kari, but in the end, all of them except Davis were put under some sort of spell by this punk that goes by the name D. D had his own Digimon, Shadow Gatomon, try and take out Davis, but he was saved by three new kids: Terry, Sakura, and Sakuya. So Kari is safe and sound, but the others are still trapped in their own personal nightmares. Kotemon can help, but how so?..... Now to the disclaimer, I don't own Digimon, I do own the ideas for Terry, Sakura, Sakuya, and D. Now on to the fic!!! *stands up in chair, audible cracking of bones* Ahhhhhhh, my spine!!! *is pushed off stage*  
  
***  
Terry: "Ok Kotemon, it's time for you to do your dino magic, DIGIVOLVE!!"  
  
Kotemon: "Kotemon!! Digivolve to..... Dinohumon!!!"  
  
As the light from Dinohumon's digivolution fades, Davis gets a good look at the new champion to arrive. He looked sort of like a lizard/human hybrid. On his head was a headpiece much like Hawkmon's, and on his back and to his side where three rather large looking swords. He was clad in a pair of worn pants, to Davis, he looked like a stereotypical Native American, only a lizard.  
  
Dinohumon: "I am Dinohumon, a champion level ancient lizard digimon, my Lizard dance will slice through my enemies, and my Ancient Rain will purify even the most strongest spells." He announces as he looks at each of the Digidestined and their Digimon. "It is just as we thought, it is that cursed Nightmare Curse technique of his.... No matter ANCIENT RAIN!!!"  
  
Dinohumon then began to preform some sort of dance, Davis was confused at this, until he felt cooling rain fall on his head. This rain seemed very calming to him, and the pain he felt when he fell began to disappear.  
  
The rain was also effecting the other Digidestined. The sights they saw before them began to slowly melt away, and soon, they saw nothing but the cave, and a weird Digimon dancing. The other Digimon also began to recover.  
  
Tai: ".....Where... am I.... what happened?"  
  
Matt: "Oh, my head!"  
  
Soon, all the Digidestined returned to normal, and Dinohumon quit his dance, turning back to Kotemon.  
  
Davis: "Are you guys ok?"  
  
TK: "Yeah, as soon as my head stops pounding."  
  
Davis smiled at this, knowing that they would be ok, he then went over to Kari and gently shook her.  
  
Davis: "Kari... wake up, come on, wake up."  
  
Kari: *slowly opens her eyes* "Da..vis... where am I?"  
  
Davis: *sigh* "Good, you're ok.... we're in the Digital world... don't you remember anything?  
  
Kari: "The last thing I remember....was heading to your place... to tell you something, then everything is a blank."  
  
Davis: "Huh?...... he must have done something to you."  
  
Terry: *leaning against a wall* "That is my guess.... D has a knack for taking over people's minds and making them do stuff."  
  
Everyone then looked at him, wondering what he was talking about. It took him a while before he realized that they had no clue what was going on.  
  
Terry: "Oh yeah, I forgot I only introduced myself to Davis. My name is Terry, Terry Comasato, I also go by TC. And these two are my friends, Sakura and Sakuya."  
  
Sakura: "Hi, I'm Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you all."  
  
Every boy except to Davis and Cody, began to stare at her, which caused them to get wacked in the head by Mimi, Sora, and Yolie. This caused Sakuya to laugh.  
  
Sakuya: "Hi, you people are funny, oh and my name is Sakuya, I'm 12."  
  
Terry: " And these are our Digimon partners....Kotemon"  
  
Kotemon: *bows to everyone* "It is a pleasure to meet you all."  
  
Terry: "That Monkey over there is Monmon."  
  
Monmon: "Yepyep, I'm Monmon Cheek-Cheek, I agree with kuya-kuya, you all are funny-funny."  
  
Terry: "And that little bear over there is...."  
  
Terry didn't get to finish, as Kumamon went up to everyone and quickly shook their hands.  
  
Kumamon: Hi, I'm Kumamon. It cool to meet you all."  
  
The digidestined then took their turn to introduce themselves and their partners. Soon, they were back out into the light of the Digital World. All the Digimon decided it was time to play, while the kids had a chance to talk more.  
  
Davis: "I forgot to thank you for the rescue, thanks you guys.....but.. something is bothering me..... that guy said... that you are from.... another dimension.....?  
  
Terry: ".....Yeah.... we are.... D was causing so much trouble in our world and our Digital World. He had the places almost totally covered in darkness, until we stopped him... then, he said that if he couldn't have our world, that he would just take another one, he then opened some sort of dimensional rip and fled into it. Sakura, Sakuya, and I knew that we had to stop him....so we followed him. Only.... now we are stuck here."  
  
Tai: "Why haven't we seen you in the real world?"  
  
Terry: "Because we can't find and computers around here to open the gate."  
  
Izzy: "Actually, in this dimension, we use TV's to exit back to the real world."  
  
Sakura: *smacking Terry in the head* "I told you we should have tried using one of those TV's, but nooooo... I haven't gotten a good bath in over four months because of you Goggle-head!"  
  
Tk: "Four months......that means that you came here about the same time..."  
  
Kari: "That I was being mind controlled."  
  
Sakura: "That seems right..... For some reason.... He is set on hurting Davis.... must be that prophecy about.... umm... how did it go..... oh yeah (Ye who seeks ultimate power need not but to crush the holders of miracles).  
  
Sora: "But if you wanted to hurt Davis, why take over Kari?"  
  
Davis: "....There is more then one way to hurt someone, or crush them as that prophecy said. What better way then to make the person I cared for so much hate me and enjoy torturing me."  
  
Yolie: "......You got a point there Davis.......Ok, that does it who are you and what have you done with Davis!"  
  
Davis: "..... I'm Davis, the true Davis, not that act that I put out before.... I'm sorry I held my true self from you guys.... I honestly don't know why I did.... and because of that I really hurt you guys.  
  
Tai: "Davis.... all I can say... is that I'm so glad you are letting your true self out, I was getting tired of that act."  
  
Matt: Tai.... you knew it was an act?"  
  
Tai: "Yeah..... I'm not as dumb as you guys think I am."  
  
Davis: "That's what I told Mimi and TK, I guess that we really do think alike."  
  
Mimi: "Speaking of being truthful...." She then took another swipe at him, just like before, he rolled into a back-flip and dodged the blow, making her hit Joe. "Oh my, sorry Joe!"  
  
Joe: *fixing his glasses* "It's ok Mimi......" *thinks about what Davis just did* "...... Wait, Davis, how did you do that? That was amazing!"  
  
Davis: "Well..... playing soccer helps....... and also.... I kind of..... spar with Veemon."  
  
Cody: "You actually spar with Veemon? That is amazing.... when do you do it."  
  
Davis: ".... usually a little while every Friday... it's just to help him get faster with his attacks. I mainly just try and dodge, and his goal is to catch me with a V-HeadButt."  
  
Sakura & Mimi: "That sounds cool... will you show us?"  
  
Davis: "......Ok... as long as he's up to it. Hey Veemon, come over here for a minute!"  
  
Veemon: *running up* "Yeah? What's the matter Davish?"  
  
Davis: "Nothing is wrong... these guys just want to see how we train, are you up to it?"  
  
Veemon: "Sure thing Davish, it's fun to practice, we haven't gotten a chance to do this for awhile." *Walks about ten feet away from Davis, gets into a fighting stance* "Ready when you are buddy."  
  
Davis: "Come at me whenever, just remember the rules, you got to get a solid hit in, blocked hits don't count." Davis said as he took off his gloves, goggles, and finally, the flame jacket he wore, under it was a black muscle shirt, and the girls were quick to notice that he was well built for a sixteen year old. "Ok, I'm ready Veemon, START!"  
  
At this, Veemon quickly jumped at him with his special move. Davis quickly moved to the side. Once Vee landed, he quickly jumped at Davis and tried to do a roundhouse kick. Davis quickly did a backflip to dodge. For about ten minutes this continued, Veemon charging at Davis with Headbutt's, kicks, and Punches, and Davis dodging many of them. Soon, Veemon finally caught Davis off-guard and gave him a good hit to the face. They were both out of breath and were sweating bullets.  
  
Gatomon: *who had stopped playing when she saw them sparing* "Wow.... both of you were great."  
  
Veemon: Not *pant* really..... last time I was able to get him in six minutes.... I....need...to...get...back into shape.  
  
Matt: "Wow..... Davis.... this... is the real you?..... how are people going to handle this side of you?"  
  
Davis: "It's not really a side. It's who I really am... as for how people are going to handle it, My folks will be overjoyed to get the real me back. My teachers will be overjoyed as well.... and as long as you guys are ok with it. I don't care what other's say."  
  
Yolie: *jokingly* "Like it? Ken, you'll have to be careful before this guys catches my interest."  
  
Davis laughed at this comment, that is, until he saw that both Kari and Mimi were giving Yolie the stink-eye. To try and break this mood, he quickly changed the subject.  
  
Davis: "Speaking of the real world, Terry, Sakura, Sakuya, I think that you guys should come with us. I'm sure that my folks won't mind if you guys come to live with us, at least until we get you guys home."  
  
Terry: "Are you sure.... I don't want to be a bother..."  
  
Cody: "It won't be any bother, if you can't stay with Davis, you can always live with me and my mom and grandpa."  
  
Sakuya: "Can Monmon, Kumamon, and Kotemon come too?"  
  
Davis: "Of course they can, although they might turn into their in- training forms. So what do you say?"  
  
Terry, Sakura, and Sakuya thought for a little then looked at each other and nodded yes.  
  
Davis: "Great, ok, lets go." Davis said as he walked toward the nearest TV. When they got there, Davis took out his D-3. "Ok, here we go, this will be great, I'll talk my mom into helping you guys enter our school. DIGI-PORT OPEN!!!"  
  
Terry: "School, you never said we had to go to school, can't we talk about this?"  
  
But it was too late, as they were all sucked in, heading back to the real world.  
  
***  
  
*DMTC, Veemon, Davis, and Belldandy all walk out, DMTC is fully healed, he then speaks* Hi everyone, I'm back on my feet, thanks to Bell over here *gives her a kiss on the cheek* Anywho, in the next chapter, how will the three new destined handle being in a real world after being stuck in the Digital world for four months, and how will people handle Davis now that he is being his true self, and what plans will D have cooked up you'll just have to find out next time, on Digimon: Digital Monsters 


	8. A Triad Of Feelings

Chapter 8: A Triad of Feelings  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
DMTC: Hi everyone, I'm back, and with another brand new chapter  
  
Davis: Took you long enough *gets a look form DM* .....I'll shut up now  
  
DMTC: Thank you, anywho, I don't own Digimon or the Characters in it (besides Terry, Sakura, Sakuya, and "D") , now  
  
Veemon & Davis: ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!  
  
***  
After the first meeting between the Digidestined and "D", things have been kind of peaceful. The newest Digidestined were able to find places to stay, thanks to Davis, Who housed Terry, and Sora, who's mom allowed Sakura and Sakuya to stay. All three of them were accepted into school, with Sakuya being in Cody's class. Things pretty much turned back to normal.  
But things did change also, Davis, true to his word, stopped acting like a complete moron, and in truth, he surprised teachers with the knowledge he had, he was no Izzy, but he could defiantly keep up with Ken and the others. This made is parents quite happy that now he was acting like the Davis they knew. He also showed off his new athletic abilities a little, setting a new school record for two of the classes.  
The other thing that changed was the actions of Kari. She seemed to be thinking and daydreaming a lot more. She was also acting a little more kind, now that "D" had released his spell on her. She found herself staring at Davis every now and then, and then spacing out.  
This bothered Gatomon to no end. Finally, a couple of Saturdays after the whole D thing, Gatomon finally got fed up with her partner and confronted her.  
  
Gatomon: Ok Kari, spill the fish.  
  
Kari: ...um, don't you mean beans Gatomon?  
  
Gatomon: Why would I want to spill beans, I don't eat beans?...... Anyway, you know what I'm talking about. Why are you acting so spaced out, and airheaded, and bubbly? Your acting like Mimi used to.  
  
*Cut scene, back in New York*  
  
Mimi: Achoo!!!  
  
Michael: Bless you Meems!  
  
Mimi: Thinks.... I guess someone is talking about me *shrugs and continues walking*  
  
*Back to Kari and Gatomon (sorry, I couldn't help myself ^_^;)*  
  
Kari: ....Oh, that..... I don't know.... I just have a lot on my mind..... like school..... and the Digital world, and .... umm...  
  
Gatomon: and TK, and Davis..  
  
Kari: and Tk and Davis, and..... Hey!!!  
  
Gatomon: Got you Kari!! Ok, now to be serious, why are they bothering you so much?  
  
Kari: It's just that.... I still like TK a whole lot.... but...  
  
Gatomon: But you were originally falling for Davis..... and now that you are free of D's spell, yet you still like TK, you are confused  
  
Kari: Right..... at first.... I thought of TK as only a friend, but then, when I started going out with him.... even though I had no control, I was still aware of stuff... and Tk was just so charming, and sweet, and dashing. But Davis was just as sweet, and he proved so many times that he would do anything for his friends...and me......  
  
Gatomon: But..... if you liked him so much..... why were you always flirting with TK? I'm confused.  
  
Kari: ....That... wasn't the smartest thing I could have done.... but I wanted to make him jealous.... I was greedy, I wanted him to show just how much he liked me *holding her head down, her eyes covered by her bangs* I just wish I could go back in time and stop myself from doing that and just telling him up front, none of this mess with D would have happened. And now, I think that Mimi is also starting to like him.  
  
Gatomon: Kari..... I know how you feel, but you just have to live with the fact that you can't change the past, but you can change the future. But you must also think about this.... do you really want the change to happen?  
  
Kari: ..... your right Gatomon!!!! *gives Gatomon a quick hug* I just need some time to think.... how can I thank you?  
  
Gatomon: ...... some shrimp would sound nice, and some tuna as well....  
  
Kari: Ok, Ok, come on, I get you something to eat.  
  
*Meanwhile, on the same day, in the Digital World*  
  
Today was the day that Davis and Veemon always spent training in the Digital World, and they were right in the middle of another sparing match. Veemon was giving it his all, throwing punch after kick after tail wack after headbutt at Davis, but he could easily see that his partner was not totally into it, his eyes were heavy with thought, and he wasn't moving as quickly as Veemon knew he could. Finally resting, Veemon decided to talk to Davis.  
  
Veemon: Hey Davish, what's the matter *notices that Davis is not paying attention* Davish?.......Davish...... *waves his hand in Davis' face* Hellooooooo, earth to Davish?  
  
Suddenly, a small pebble was launched at Davis' head and hit him square between the eyes. Terry, who had decided to follow Davis' example and start training with Kotemon, had thrown the stone and laughed as Davis hit the ground, rubbing his head.  
  
Terry: Sorry Davis, but it had to be done *turns to Kotemon* Hey Kotemon, do me a favor, will you please go look for a large leaf and some water for Davis' head.  
  
Kotemon: But... couldn't I just heal him?..... *gets a pleading look from Terry, he clicks that he wants to talk with Davis alone* I mean, ok Terry. Veemon, will you please come with me?  
  
Veemon also figured that Terry wanted to talk to Davis, so he quickly took off after Kotemon. Once they were out of sight, Terry walked over to Davis, and held out an arm. Davis Took it and stood up.  
  
Terry: Sorry again, but Veemon is right, you have been really out of it for awhile now, are you ok?  
  
Davis: ... No not really..... I mean... I'm glad that Kari is back to normal.... but... now... Mimi and her like me... they don't say it, but I can tell when ever I see one of them.... they both keep sneaking looks at me.... and I don't know what to do.  
  
Terry: Well, what is it about each of them that draws you to them? Maybe that will help you decide what to do.  
  
Davis: .... I've been doing that... let's start with Kari, I've known her the longest, ever since Tai introduced me when we were little. She always has this caring, mature side to her, although Mimi also has it to her as well.... I think they got it from when they first came here eight years ago... anyway.... also, *blushing* I find her very attractive. Then there is Mimi, I haven't known her that long.... but she and me have a lot in common, for one, we tend to hide are true selves a lot.... Then there is the fact that she was one of the first people to come and apologize after that huge incident... plus *begins blushing even deeper* I would be crazy if I said she wasn't beautiful as well...  
  
Terry: ...Well... *Begins to walk toward Kotemon and Veemon, who were coming back* There is just one thing that I can tell you...  
  
Davis: Yeah, what is it?  
  
Terry: ..... That I have no clue how to help you *Davis falls down, anime style* But..... my best advice for you.... is to follow your heart *walks away*  
  
At these words, Davis realized that he had some more thinking to do. Veemon caught on to this and decided to remain silent, he had something to say, but he wanted his friend to think for awhile...  
  
****  
  
Sorry, but you guys end up with another Cliffy, What will Davis and Kari Decide, and what will Mimi think? Plus, what advice will everyone's favorite blue dragon have for his friend? You'll just have to find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters  
  
****  
*DMTC Walks in, Belldandy, Davis, and Veemon at his side*  
  
DMTC: Finally, another chapter, I was getting worried that people would start chasing me if I didn't get this out soon  
  
Belldandy: Oh, I'm sure that people wouldn't do that to you  
  
Davis: Yeah, people like you too much to do that, now let's head back to the Keep, I'm hungry  
  
Veemon: Ok, folks, before we go, please Read and Review, No flames though please  
  
*They walk off stage* 


	9. Discussions

Authors notes: Hi everyone, sorry about the long wait, I've just been having a hard time coming up with any ideas, anywho, here we go with the next chapter, like I said in the last chapter, we will find out what Veemon wanted to say, plus what everyone else thinks about this whole thing. Standard Disclaimer Applied  
  
****Chapter 9: You're a good man Daisuke Motomiya***  
  
While Davis, and Kari were thinking things over, The others decided to have a meeting about what to do about "D", although they also had other things on their minds. Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Yolie, TK, Cody, Terry, Sakura, Sakuya, alone with all their Digimon, met in the middle of Odaiba park, where they were less likely to me disturbed. Soon, they were gathered and ready to talk.  
  
Izzy: Ok, who wants to go first? We are all here, right?  
  
Tai: Wait, Kari, not here yet, and neither is Davis.  
  
Sora: Really? Well, Davis is pretty much always late, but Kari is a different story.... Maybe something happened to her, maybe we should go look for her.  
  
At that moment, Gatomon walked up to the group, followed by Veemon, but of them had overheard the discussion, and quickly went to explain.  
  
Gatomon: Kari is fine, she just needs some time to think things over.  
  
Veemon: Same with Davish, he's got a lot on his mind.  
  
Matt: Yeah, like should he go out with Kari or Mimi.  
  
Terry: That's not all he's thinking about, I mean, he just found out a little while ago that some dimensional traveling being wants him dead because of some prophecy.  
  
Izzy: Which is the original reason why we are here. *turning to the three new DD* Could you please tell us all you know about this "D" character?  
  
Sakura: Actually, we don't know all that much about him ourselves, he showed up in our Digital World about four years ago.  
  
Terry: Yeah....then he used his magic and started doing all this terrible stuff to the Digimon, like making them more violent, or turning Data types into Viruses, but that wasn't the worst part.  
  
Cody: What was the worst part? That stuff sounds terrible, so what could be worse.  
  
Sakura: .....he turned them into more biological creatures.  
  
Yolie: how was that worse? I don't understand.  
  
Terry: Well....being more biological meant that, they were not immortal anymore  
  
Joe: Immortal... what do you mean? No Digimon is immortal, Digimon are able to die....  
  
Terry: No, they are not, a Digimon never dies, they just get reformatted.... at least, they did, until D changed them, when he did, there injuries were more real, they actually bled, and when they died, they really died. There was no reformatting, and killing was just what D and Shadow Gatomon did, they hunted us other Digidestined and murdered our Digimon, many times right in front of our eyes.  
  
At this news everyone was shocked and dumbfounded, how could someone do such a thing. Even when Ken was the Emperor, he never deleted any of the Digimon he took control of. Now they had just heard what their newest friends had to go through, and they were sickened.  
  
Sora: How can anyone.....be so heartless....I don't feel to well.  
  
Mimi: Oh no, those poor Digimon, *turning to Kotemon, Monmon, and Kumamon* I'm so sorry for you guys, you must have lost so many friends.  
  
Kotemon: ......yes...... I lost my mate to that abomination of a Digimon *he begins to cry, tears straining from his mask*  
  
Terry: I'm so sorry I had to bring that up Kotemon, but they do need to know everything that we know..... even the part about our families.  
  
TK: Your.... families?  
  
Sakura: .....Well.....after he had pretty much taken over the digital world, he and his army of controlled Digimon entered the Real World. With so many Digidestined without their Digimon, it was easy for him to take over, then, the sick bastard killed our families, all of them.... only the kids survived.  
  
Sakuya: D kill everyone: mommy, daddy, grandpa, everyone and he enjoyed it..... I hate him, I wish he die.  
  
This news really got the others mad, you could see it in their eyes.  
  
Tai: He actually.....killed people...  
  
Matt: That bastard! When I get my hand on him.....  
  
Sora: But Matt, the last time we got even near to him..... we were put under that spell.  
  
Mimi: The only person that wasn't affected by it, was Davis, and if Davis tried to fight him alone.....  
  
Yolie: He would most likely be killed, since Veemon can only get to Champion by himself.  
  
Veemon: ......This is not good...... do you guys know anymore about this prophecy, and what it has to do with Davish?  
  
Terry: Not really although, on the tablet we found at his base, when we first found out about his plan, there were three symbols. One looked like a sun, one looked like a yin-yang symbol, and the other looked....like a hourglass.  
  
Tai: Well, the sun is most likely either the crest of courage, or light.  
  
Matt: and the yin-yang is the symbol of friendship, so it must be talking about Davis, since he holds but the crests of Courage and Friendship, but what does that hourglass mean? I don't think there are any crests in that shape.  
  
Terry: .....The crest of Destruction..... I remember it showing on D's chest when Shadow Gatomon Digivolved into Shadow Angemon.  
  
Patamon: Shadow Angemon?  
  
Terry: Yes, he looks like your normal Angemon, except his coloring is all grey and his clothes are blood red, along with his hair, and he is definitely a Ultimate. He uses an attack called Hate to Oblivion, it acts a lot like Magnaangemon's Gate of Destiny. Sucking in everything pure instead of evil.  
  
Patamon: *sarcastically* I'm beginning to like this guy more and more.  
  
Izzy: So, we know what he can do, and we know what his is capable of, and what he wants, so now we just need to be on alert, there is no telling what he will do next, so we must be prepared.  
  
Veemon: OK, guys, I need to head back to Davis and fill him in.  
  
Gatomon: I should go and tell Kari as well.  
  
Tai: Ok, you two, you be careful now, you two are also most likely high targets for D  
  
Veemon: Thanks for reminding us Tai......I was just about to forget Alllllll about it, but you had to remind me.  
  
Tai:....... sorry.  
  
Veemon: *sigh* it's ok, now I better go.  
  
***(later, in Davis' room)***  
  
Veemon had filled in Davis about the details of the meeting. That is, he tried to, but Davis wasn't paying too much attention, he was deep in thought. Veemon say this, and then an evil little grin came over his face.  
  
Veemon: Then, after deciding what to do, Mimi and Kari got into a big fight about who was going to go out with you.  
  
At this, Davis snapped wide awake and fell to the floor, causing Veemon to bust out laughing.  
  
Davis: That's not very funny Veemon. *getting back up and sitting on his bed*  
  
Veemon: *still laughing* Yes it is, it's hilarious!!! *calming down* But I know that you are still trying to work it out in your mind..... all I can say is choose your heart, and don't worry about me.  
  
Davis: But if I start going out with Mimi, won't that cause you to start liking Palmon? I don't want to make you give up Gatomon.  
  
Veemon: *nervously* What do you mean give up Gatomon?  
  
Davis: Come on, buddy, I'm not that dense, you are her are an item, I can see it in your eyes, and when she chases you I can see that you and her enjoy it.  
  
Veemon: ....Well, you caught me..... but let me tell you something, remember when I first told you about my crush on Gatomon, and you said it might be because of our bond... well, I don't think that it is true at all, cause if it was..... Then Hawkmon would have been hitting on my as well, along with Palmon.  
  
Davis: What, you mean Yolie likes me too!  
  
Veemon: actually, I think hers was more of a crush, before she started going out with Ken, and even then, if the whole bond thing was true, that would mean that Wormmon and Hawkmon would be...  
  
Davis: OK, ok, ok, ok, I get the picture..... and I get what you're saying... thanks buddy, but I still am not a hundred percent sure, but thanks again.  
  
Veemon: No problem Davish, not lets get something to eat, I'm hungry.  
  
Davis: Heh, sure buddy, lets go get some food, I think there is still some pizza in the fridge.  
  
***(At Matt's house)***  
  
It was late, but some of the group had decided to meet at Matt's house. This group included Tai, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Ken, Yolie, Sora, TK and Cody, although he was asleep on the couch.  
  
Tai: Ok Matt, I want to talk to you about what you said at the meeting earlier.  
  
Matt: what is there to say, both Kari and Mimi are head-over-heels for the guy. I was just commenting on what a lucky guys he is.  
  
Sora: I don't really agree, I mean, Kari is still really going out with TK.  
  
TK: Actually, I don't think that will be true for much longer.... and I'm ok with that.  
  
Sora: You're..... ok with breaking up with Kari?  
  
TK: Yeah, I honestly liked it better when we were just friends, we had more fun, I really didn't want to get into a relationship so fast. Originally, I went along pretending to be an item because I liked getting Davis all steamed up, but then, it started to be serious. And I kind of felt bad for Davis and rushed into it. I'm glad for Davis, whoever he gets.  
  
Ken: I'm with TK, I'm just glad that Davis does have someone, I don't really care either way.  
  
Yolie: Well, I honestly think that Mimi is a better match for Davis, she fits his personality better then Kari, She is a lot more laid back, not as high strung as Kari can be at times.  
  
Tai: I really don't care, but if he hurts Kari, he'll have to answer to me.  
  
Izzy: *looking up from his laptop* I really think it's non of our concern, what Davis, Kari, and Mimi do is there own worry, not ours.  
  
Joe: I agree with Izzy, what they do is there choice, not ours, and we should be happy anyway. *Yawn* Well, it's getting late, I think we should all head home.  
  
Matt: Na, give your parents a call and say you guys are staying over here, it's too late to be going out, besides, Cody is already out, Sora and Yolie can have my bed, and the rest of us will sleep out here, I should have some more blankets around here somewhere.  
  
***(End chapter 9)***  
  
Yeah, Finally, I got the new chapter up, sorry about that folks, just having a little writer's block, plus a little personal problems, but now everything is ok, I'll try and ger the next chapter up sooner, Ja Ne for now, -The Fanfic writing hero of Lunar, Dragonmaster TC 


End file.
